


The Detective and the Warrior

by ScouterFight



Series: The Warrior Mika'ya [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x21, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterFight/pseuds/ScouterFight
Summary: A new character (OC) is thrown into the chaos. A longtime friend of Kara and Alex Danvers. And this time she saves an important person to the Danvers sisters.-Her last thoughts went to Alex and how devastated she would be when she found out that she died.“Hey,shabuir!” The soldier looked up and got hit with large arrows in the knee, in the chest and in the face before he crumbled to the ground in a heap.-





	The Detective and the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So unpleasant business out of the way have fun reading.

An invasion. Of course, it was a full-blown invasion. Not even three weeks after they saved Alex from that tank. Aliens decided to invade. Maggie was taking cover behind a car but she knew that she couldn’t hold that position for much longer. She was alone and surrounded. But she knew that she needed to fight her way out of this. 

She didn’t want her last words with Alex be over a phone, she wanted to see her again, to embrace, to kiss her, to make love to her again but if she was going to die out here then she would never see her lover again and that was unacceptable. 

She peeked out from her spot behind the destroyed car and saw three Daxamite-soldiers walking towards her direction their weapons aimed at anything that moved from the fluttering leafs in the air to the rolling rubble on the ground. 

Fortunately there hadn’t been any humans here in these last few minutes all of them had either died or fled somewhere, hopefully somewhere safe. Maggie only saw two dead bodies on the ground not far from her position, a woman and a small boy. She grew angry at the sight. They had been killed because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, because some aliens decided that they wanted to take their planet from them. An innocent child dead, and for what? 

Maggie narrowed her eyes, she wanted to kill theses Daxamite-soldiers. She drew a deep breath and gripped her weapon tighter. With another thought directed at Alex she jumped from her hiding spot and shot one of the invaders in the head and the other in the chest before they even registered what had happened. The third turned to her and shot his weapon. 

She dodged the first shot but got hit in the leg with the second one. She tumbled to the ground and tried to get back up but her leg throbbed in protest and she fell back onto the hard asphalt ground. She looked up and saw the last remaining soldier aim his weapon at her head. Her eyed grew wide before she clenched them shut. Her last thoughts went to Alex and how devastated she would be when she found out that she died. 

“Hey, shabuir!” The soldier looked up and got hit with large arrows in the knee, in the chest and in the face before he crumbled to the ground in a heap. She looked into the direction from where the arrows had come and saw a large figure standing with an imposing Armor. The Armor was a dark-red with dark-blue nearly black accents. Her visor glowed gift green and she had a High-Tec bow in her left hand. A large quiver peaked out from behind her head filled with many more deadly arrows, on her other side of her head peaked a wicked looking gun out. A large cloak was strapped to her shoulders and collected at her feet.

“Are you alright?” asked the stranger as she neared. Then Maggie knew who her mysterious savior was. The accent was far too easy to place.

“Mika’ya, Mika’ya Cadera?” 

The woman huffed out a loud laugh.

“Lek, come let’s get out of here and meet up with Kara and the others.”

Maggie tried to stand up but found out that she couldn’t, he had hit her in the knee. She felt Mika’ya kneeling next to her.

“This is going to hurt.” With that warning the alien rammed a syringe into her leg directly over her knee. A grunt escaped Maggie but she didn’t show her pain otherwise. Slowly she felt the pain in her knee disappear.

“You are lucky that it was only an energy weapon not a ballistic one. This syringe should stop the pain for the next few hours but after this I would advise you to visit a baar'ur.”

“A, what now?” asked Maggie as she tried to stand up.

“A baar’ur, it means medic. Come on now we need to hurry before other soldiers find us.”

They navigated their way around and through the streets of National City before finally arriving at the bar. Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. She took a few steps into the direction of the entrance before realizing that she hadn’t even thanked the woman for rescuing her. She turned back to her.

The woman stopped when she noticed that Maggie stood now directly in front of her.

“I wanted to thank you. Without you I would have probably died out there, so thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It would have been dishonorable to let you die out there and at the same time Alex loves you and because of this you are family.” The declaration shocked the young detective.

“Family? But we barely know each other.” 

“Aliit ori'shya taldin, family is more than blood. And just because I don’t know you very well doesn’t mean that you aren’t family. Alex is my sister in all but blood, and we went through enough these last few years not to be. You are her lover, and don’t tell her I said that but you are also her everything. I know that she would lay down the world to protect and keep you safe. That is what makes you family in my eyes. So believe me when I say this but you are aliit.” 

Maggie smiled at her and she got the feeling that the other woman was smiling too under her helmet. 

“Enough of this sappy stuff. Come on let’s not keep the others waiting we have an invasion to stop.” Maggie chuckled at the comment and followed the other woman into the bar. She decided then and there that she wanted to get to know the warrior better. 

She couldn’t wait to end this invasion and to have Alex back in her arms, not necessarily in that order of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the second installment of my new series this one is a bit shorter but I'm suffering from writers block and that's the reason I'm only writing one shots at the time.  
> Sadly nobody guessed which race/culture Mika'ya belongs to. I don't know if it was too difficult or simply nobody bothered to guess. But that's ok. It is probably revealed in the next installment or in the one after that.
> 
> _Shabuir_ \- extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger  
>  _Lek_ \- short version of _Elek_ \- _Elek_ :Yes _Lek_ : Yeah  
>  _Baar’ur_ \- medic  
>  _Aliit ori'shya taldin_ \- family is more than blood
> 
> Anyway leave a Kudos or a comment below and I would be very grateful. This is ScouterFight and I'm out ;).


End file.
